


Vanilla Plus Not-So-Vanilla Doesn't Have To Equal Rocky Road

by T Verano (t_verano)



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2012 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days, Christmas fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_verano/pseuds/T%20Verano
Summary: The tail end of a bullpen discussion of Christmases past.





	Vanilla Plus Not-So-Vanilla Doesn't Have To Equal Rocky Road

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt "Mayan Calendar/Forefather's Day"

"Your turn," Henri said with a cheerful smirk.

Blair grinned back at him. "Okay… There was the year Naomi got arrested a couple of days before Christmas, and I thought for a while they weren't going to let her out of jail —"

"Wait," H interrupted, "arrested? Your mom? For what?" He looked kind of dumbfounded. Of course, he hadn't met Naomi yet.

"She led a protest march and sit-in in Plymouth against Forefather's Day, which ticked the local establishment off in a major way since they get a lot of their income in Plymouth from Pilgrim-tourist types, and Naomi was pretty vocal in her belief that the anniversary of the Pilgrims' landing should be a day of mourning instead of celebration."

"Your mom led protest marches?" Henri's eyebrows had climbed up his forehead.

"Mourning?" That came from Rafe. "Why mourning?"

"You ready to haul ass, Chief?"

Blair looked across the bullpen at Jim, who had his jacket in one hand and Blair's coat in the other, then shrugged in all three directions — although not at once — and stood up.

"She still does, H," he said to Henri and turned to Rafe. "Um, It was something on the lines of the hypocrisy of celebrating one of the key events marking the beginning of the mass environmental destruction of North America and the illegal and unethical displacement and subjugation of its native peoples, instead of treating the anniversary of the Pilgrims' landing as a day of mourning and reparation." Turning back to Jim, he said, "Sure," and held up a hand for his coat, snagging it in mid-air as Jim tossed it at him.

He bumped Jim's arm as they headed out into the hallway. "You just didn't want to hear any more of H's or my memories of Christmases past."

"Frankly, no," Jim answered. "I hadn't realized Brown's family had so many…weird…traditions. It explains a lot."

Blair elbowed Jim with a frown. "Don't diss Henri, Jim. His family sounds pretty cool, actually."

"They sound weird." Jim pressed the down button for the elevator and eyed Blair narrowly. "I have the feeling you were holding back, Chief. Naomi getting arrested just before Christmas sounds pretty tame, from what I know of her. And you."

"Does that mean you want to hear more?" Blair asked with a grin as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

"Not a chance, Hitchcock; I want to be able to sleep tonight. That's going to be hard enough to manage after Henri's story about Christmas Eve with his great-aunt Cozzie and the parrot and the… the…"

"Callaloo."

"I'm trying to forget here, Chief. I like my Christmas stories simple and old-fashioned. Santa Claus, tree, reindeer, cookies…"

"Man, you're so vanilla."

"Vanilla is a classic flavor for a reason, Sandburg."

Blair waggled his eyebrows at Jim. "I could be in the mood for a little classic flavor tonight."

Jim's lips quirked. "You're on."

"I will be," Blair promised, leering, and Jim grinned.


End file.
